


Can I Be Your Boyfriend, Can I?

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: 5 times Jongdae tried to confess to Baekhyun and the one-time Baekhyun finally did.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	Can I Be Your Boyfriend, Can I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luxnoctre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/gifts).



> omg, I have never typed so fast in my life. I swear I had a second fic in the works but then it got too long and there was literally no way I'd be able to finish it in time. It's like 11:28pm here on Christmas Day BUT THIS STILL COUNTS RIGHT? IT'S MY CHRISTMAS FIC TO YOU BEANIE! literally this is a placeholder fic for the real one that's actually getting really, really long but I hope you like this anyway! 
> 
> This is completely unbetaed so all mistakes are my own.

**1.**

It was not his fault that Baekhyun was so irresistible.

Jongdae swallowed down the jealousy rearing its ugly head in his chest and threw back his shot, eyes narrowed as he watched Baekhyun grind on the dancefloor with Yixing, the dancer’s hands resting on his tiny waist.

The club was all flashing lights and colours, the bass pounding from the speakers to egg on the crowd in the middle of the dance floor.

Jongdae should be out there, pretending to be drunk and maybe not so accidentally brushing up against his long time crush and best friend but instead, he was sitting at the bar, nursing his shots and watching Baekhyun dance with everyone that was not him.

Someone sighed heavily, flopping into the seat next to his and Jongdae turned to see what miserable soul had deigned to grace him with their presence.

He was met with Junmyeon’s downturned lips, his fingers clenched around an empty martini glass that he set down onto the counter.

“Yixing hyung is being dense again?” he asked, patting his friend’s shoulder sympathetically and Junmyeon nodded, pressing his lips together in a thin line before waving over the bartender.

“A whisky shot please. Wait, make that three.”

“Three?” Jongdae reached out, grasping Junmyeon’s wrist and the man raised his head to look at him, his hair still perfectly coiffed in the hairstyle that Jongdae knew for a fact he had expanded effort on to impress Yixing.

“One for you, two for me. I’m not designated driver today. Yifan is.”

He pointed across the room and Jongdae could see the faint outline of his Chinese friend seated at another table, nursing a water and fending off the girls that were winking flirtatiously at him.

“Thanks, hyung,” Jongdae accepted the whisky shot, chewing his lip as he looked across at the dance floor again.

Baekhyun had moved on to Sehun now, lips curled into a grin as he whispered into Sehun’s ear, one hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder.

Jongdae forced down the flash of jealousy once more, turning back to comfort his pining friend.

“You should go, you know. Baekhyun’s trying to make you jealous,” Junmyeon commented.

Jongdae shot him a disbelieving look and Junmyeon raised his hands, palms up.

“Yixing told me that he liked you. I’m just saying that you never know until you try.”

“That’s rich, coming from you, Mr I Will Wait Till He Notices Me,” Jongdae snarked and only felt a little bad when Junmyeon’s expression twisted.

“That’s different. Yixing’s newly broken up. You know how he is about rebounds.”

“Yeah well, you still haven’t told me which guy it is and whose ass we have to kick,” Jongdae muttered, taking a sip out of his glass.

The glass was freezing cold against his fingertips and the alcohol burned going down.

He glanced at Baekhyun again, freezing when their eyes met.

Baekhyun smirked, releasing Sehun’s waist and Jongdae swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

Baekhyun had put on eyeliner that night and he always looked smoking hot with it on. That, coupled with his practically glued on jeans, was Jongdae’s kryptonite.

He raised his hand, crooking a finger and all the air flew out of Jongdae’s lungs.

“Go,” Junmyeon smiled, taking his glass from him.

He was nudged off the high chair and somehow found his way across to Baekhyun without being squished in the crowd.

“Hey,” he said, breath hitched when Baekhyun sidled up to him, batting his lashes sensually.

“Hi. Haven’t seen you all night,” Baekhyun’s voice was husky and the dim lighting made him look even hotter than usual, dancing off his chestnut hair and the sliver of skin peeking through the v of his shirt.

“I’ve been around,” Jongdae managed to say, moistening his lips when Baekhyun set a hand against his waist, leaning into his space with a grin.

“Are you going to kiss me? You’ve been watching me all night,” he purred, draping his arms around Jongdae’s neck and Jongdae’s heart sank a little.

He smelt of alcohol and sweat.

Very strongly of alcohol and from the way he was swaying a little, even holding on to Jongdae, he could tell that he was drunk.

“I want-. Right,” he shoved down the words he had been about to say, that he would very much like to kiss him and hold him and grabbed hold of Baekhyun’s waist, “we need to get you home.”

Baekhyun pouted and Jongdae’s heart tripped over itself as he led him over to where Junmyeon was sitting.

“But I’m not doneeee.,” he slurred, almost rivalling Jongdae’s whining but for once, Jongdae was grateful that he had not drunk as much as he usually did.

“Hyung, I’m going to take Baekhyun home. He’s had enough for one night.”

Junmyeon looked up from his phone and nodded, shooting one more longing glance at the throng on the dance floor before getting up.

“I think I’ll go with you. It’s been a long night.”

The next morning, Baekhyun was the one moaning about in bed about his horrid hangover.

He made no mention of his attempt to hit on Jongdae and Jongdae decided that he probably did not remember a thing.

“Don’t drink so much next time,” he chided when Baekhyun finally managed to stumble out of bed and into the kitchen, confused about where he was.

“You know you’re a lightweight.”

“Why’d you bring me here?” Baekhyun grumbled, plopping down at the kitchen table and Jongdae wanted to coo at how adorable he looked, like a disgruntled puppy.

He nudged the aspirin and water across the table before turning back to his cooking.

“I live closer, you dumb ass. Remind me to never go clubbing with you again. You ditched me for most of the night.”

Baekhyun grinned at him and Jongdae had to turn around so that he would not see the expression on his face when he said, “aww, but you love me, Jongdae.”

**2.**

“Still no luck on the Baekhyun situation?” Junmyeon asked sympathetically, reaching across the table to pat his hand.

It was a gloomy day outside, the sky overcast and rain drizzling down onto the sidewalk.

The perfect kind of day for a hot chocolate and a cozy café, both of which Jongdae had.

Except that the person sitting across him was not the person he wanted to see.

Junmyeon was nursing his third cup of coffee of the day as Jongdae sipped his hot chocolate, their work and papers spread all over the table while they waited out the rain.

Jongdae had been waiting for Baekhyun to go for lunch together after class. He had been planning to confess, the speech completely rehearsed in his mind while he stood outside Baekhyun’s building.

But Baekhyun had texted him at the very last minute, apologies spilling out about a last minute tutoring before a big test.

It was not his fault, of course and he had promised to make it up to Jongdae once the test was over and Jongdae acquiesced.

He had been about to head home when the rain started, a small drizzle at first and slowly growing heavier and heavier until he had to run to hide under the small awning of the nearest café.

It was a complete coincidence that Junmyeon had been there too, hugging his school books to his chest while he waited for Yixing to finish his dance class.

“I think the universe doesn’t want us to get together, hyung,” Jongdae said dejectedly, stirring the marshmallows in his cup until they melted into a sugary glob.

“That’s nonsense, Jongdae. The two of you are made for each other. You’re over at each other’s apartments most of the time and he has a spare key! You make him breakfast when you sleepover!”

“That’s what best friends do, hyung. We care about each other. Just not in the way I want him to.”

Junmyeon scoffed at that, leaning back against the booth’s cushions.

“Listen, if the two of you don’t get together, then there’s no hope for the rest of us. You’re so sickeningly sweet and domesticated that you give me a toothache.”

It seemed like Junmyeon was about to say more but the café door slammed open and a drenched Yixing scurried inside, dripping water all over the welcome mat.

He scanned the café urgently and his eyes lit up when he saw them.

“Hi, Jongdae, Myeonnie!”

He dimpled as he wove through the crowded tables, ignoring the dirty looks people were shooting him for dripping water all over the floors.

Junmyeon got out of his seat, his brows knitted into a frown as he surveyed Yixing’s drowned rat look.

“Did you run in the rain? I thought I told you to just go back without me!”

One look outside told them that Yixing had indeed been running in the rain, cradling his dance bag in his hands.

“But we said we’d meet up for coffee,” Yixing pouted and Junmyeon sighed, reaching for the coat that he had draped over the back of his seat.

“Put this on,” he urged and Jongdae had to swallow his coo at the adorable display, “you’ll catch a cold like that, Yixing ah.”

Yixing’s eyes gleamed as he let his dance bag drop to the floor, tugging Junmyeon’s coat tighter around his shoulders.

“Am I interrupting something?” he asked when Junmyeon stepped out to let him sit on the inside, where the radiator was located in order to dry off, Junmyeon heading off to the counter to get him something hot to drink.

Jongdae shook his head, taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

“We were just talking,” he said and Yixing leaned forward, putting his chin in his hands.  
  
“Is it about Baekhyun and how you’re going to woo him?” he asked, eyes glittering and Jongdae choked.

“What? No!”

“Aww, but he likes you,” Yixing pouted, looking up when Junmyeon returned with a steaming mug of tea in his hands.

“Thanks, Myeonnie.”

He wrapped his hands around the ceramic mug and sighed as Junmyeon settled in beside him, sitting so close that their shoulders brushed.

A loud raucous laugh rang out from one of the tables and Yixing’s smile drooped a little, Junmyeon’s hand moving to rest against his shoulder comfortingly.

“I heard about the break up,” Jongdae said softly, “I’m sorry.”

It was so like Yixing to not talk about his problems, insisting on bearing his own burdens. If it were not for Junmyeon, Jongdae was sure that he would have broken by now, just bearing all his issues on his own.

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” Yixing smiled tightly, strained around the edge, his grip on the mug white knuckled.

“He was an asshole,” Junmyeon muttered, almost loud enough for the other table to hear and Yixing shushed him with a look, his gaze dropping to the table as he busied himself with his papers, chastised.

“So Jongdae should totally woo Baekhyun, shouldn’t he, Junmyeon? You were there when he came over to moan about how Jongdae never notices him, didn’t you?”

“I think that was supposed to be a secret, Xing, but carry on,” Junmyeon smiled and Jongdae could not help but notice that his hand had not left Yixing’s body, only moved from his shoulder to his arm.

“I don’t notice him? I notice everything about him!” Jongdae protested, “he has the cutest little boxy smile and a little mole above his mouth. He likes staying home on wet days, curled up on the couch with a blanket and the Iliad and tea. His closet is full of sweaters that he doesn’t wear till winter time and they’re always too big for him because he likes having sweater paws.”

Junmyeon and Yixing exchanged looks.

“He’s got it bad, hasn’t’ he?” Yixing commented and Junmyeon nodded seriously.

“You both like each other, ergo, you should date!”

Jongdae sighed, folding his fingers around his cooling mug, thinking about the foiled confession that he had been planning to make that day.

“Take him out on a nice dinner and confess!” Yixing said excitedly, “I’ll even help you plan it.”

Junmyeon shot him a look that very clearly said, “play along” and Jongdae sighed, nodding.

He would have to rewrite his script then.

**3.**

“Jongdaeeeeee, I don’t wanna go outtttt.”

Baekhyun flopped down onto Jongdae’s couch and whined.

The weather had been positively dreary lately, with dark clouds and rain and the occasional hail and the temperatures were dropping in preparation for Christmas, it seemed.

“Well, we could stay in and I’ll make us both dinner,” Jongdae said from his spot on the couch, blanket draped over him.

“Or we could get take out. I’ve been craving Chinese lately,” Baekhyun answered, crawling closer to snuggle against Jongdae’s side.

Jongdae hoped he could not tell how his heartrate spiked at the contact, the blanket suddenly too warm.

“If you call,” he said, reaching over for his phone.

Baekhyun snorted when he tossed it onto the blanket between them, snatching it up.

“You mean if I pay?” he teased and Jongdae grinned.

“You are the older one,” he said, poking Baekhyun’s side playfully just to see him mock glare.

“Then you should call me hyung,” Baekhyun declared even as he dialled the number to their favourite Chinese takeout place and put the phone up to his ear.

Jongdae wiggled out of his blanket nest just enough to reach for the remote control, switching on Netflix to put on Baekhyun’s favourite trashy chick flick before properly crawling out of the blankets to go and make tea for the both of them.

Baekhyun had stolen his spot by the time he got back, steaming mugs in hand but he scooched over a little to make space when Jongdae pouted at him.

“Thanks, Dae,” Baekhyun said cheerfully, returning to snuggling up against Jongdae’s side when he sat down, pulling the blanket over his legs.

They watched the movie, Baekhyun gradually shifting down to lay his head in Jongdae’s lap, stretched out across the entire couch while Jongdae played with his hair absently, tweaking his nose occasionally.

“Oh for gods’ sake just kiss her already!” Jongdae groaned, sipping his tea viciously.

Baekhyun burst out laughing, rolling over so that his face was facing Jongdae and burying his nose into Jongdae’s belly.

“You smell good,” he mumbled and Jongdae stopped petting his head.

“And you’re weird. This is your movie, please watch it.”

“I already know the entire story and so do you,” Baekhyun said into his belly and Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Well, you like it so I put it on. Should I switch then?” he asked, already reaching for the remote but Baekhyun stopped him, fingers wrapping around his wrist.

His sweater sleeve was too big for him, sliding down over his hand as he tugged Jongdae’s arm back, wrapping his arms around it like it was a stuffed animal.

“Yah, do I look like a toy to you?” Jongdae grumbled even as his heart stuttered, his free hand combing through the strands of Baekhyun’s hair.

“You’re my stuffed toy, Dae ah. Cuddle meeee,” Baekhyun cooed, turning over and sitting up.

They were pressed so close that they were practically sharing body heat, Baekhyun trying to curl himself around Jongdae’s body, nosing into the curve of his jaw playfully.

“Stop that,” Jongdae muttered.

He hated how his heart began to beat faster when Baekhyun reached over to lace their hands together, attention already turning back to the movie.

“Baek,” he started, thinking about the dinner date that Yixing had help him plan to distract himself from the terrible ex-boyfriend and the script that he had practically written in his head.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so terrible to change the script again.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun lifted his head from where he had been resting against Jongdae’s shoulder.

He was so close that Jongdae could almost count every individual lash he had and feel his breath puffing against his face.

“I-.”

The doorbell rang before he could get any further and Baekhyun crawled out of the blankets.

“That must be the delivery,” he said, walking up to the door, blissfully oblivious to Jongdae’s internal wail at the horrid timing.

Perhaps this was the universe’s idea of a cosmic joke, Jongdae thought as Baekhyun returned with their Chinese takeout, earlier conversation all but forgotten.

It would alright, he consoled himself.

There was still the dinner.

**4.**

“Junmyeon hyung’s hosting a Christmas party and he’s asking us to go,” was the first thing out of Baekhyun’s mouth when Jongdae let himself into his apartment.

Baekhyun was sprawled out on the couch, a bowl of unfinished popcorn on the coffee table and a stack of classics sitting beside it, his notebook open.

He must have been studying when Jongdae texted him to say that he was coming over.

“Isn’t it a little early to be planning a Christmas party?”

Jongdae asked as he set down the box of tteokbokki that Baekhyun had asked him to get on his way down, cracking open his Tupperware container of dumplings.

“I think Yixing hyung talked him into it. He’s been so cut up over that asshole that Junmyeon hyung suggested he help him plan something to take his mind off.”

“So he’s planning Junmyeon hyung’s annual Christmas party?”

Jongdae dug into his mandu, chewing happily.

Baekhyun nodded seriously, reaching over to steal one of his dumplings, swearing when the sauce dripped into his mouth.

“Ow, fuck, hot!”

“No shit, genius,” Jongdae laughed, pushing Baekhyun’s cup of water over to him as Baekhyun tried not to spit the dumpling out all over his homework.

“Could Junmyeon hyung be any less obvious?” Baekhyun mused after he had swallowed, opening his box of tteokbokki.

A cloud of steam escaped and Jongdae inhaled.

That smelled really good.

“I mean, he’s not exactly the most subtle person,” he supplied, biting into another dumpling, “but Yixing hyung surely won’t notice. He’s still heart broken over that idiot ex.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“I’ve met the guy. He’s awful. Awfully vain and loud and just a general dick. He called me short the first day we met. Me, short?”

Jongdae huffed out a laugh, reaching over to pat Baekhyun’s arm.

“You’re definitely not short, Baekhyunnie. Definitely not short at all.”

“Yah, Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun kicked him and Jongdae yelped, bursting into laughter when Baekhyun abandoned his rice cakes to pounce on him, digging his fingers into Jongdae’s ticklish spots.

“Nooo, my mandu!” Jongdae cried when Baekhyun tackled him, snatching his chopsticks out of his hands.

He was laughing too hard to do much when Baekhyun straddled him, tickling him so hard that he was short of breath, panting harshly.

“Call me short, why don’t you?” Baekhyun sneered and Jongdae managed to stop laughing long enough to summon up enough energy to flip them, drawing a surprised squeal from Baekhyun.

He straddled him, his fingers pressing dangerously into Baekhyun’s sides and Baekhyun yelped, reaching out to grasp his wrists.

Jongdae laughed and tickled him until he was gasping, laughing and writhing beneath him, the rug scrunching up in all directions as he squirmed, practically begging for mercy.

“You’re a dick, Kim Jongdae. I don’t know why we’re friends,” Baekhyun panted when Jongdae finally let him go, rolling off to splay himself all over the rug next to him.

Jongdae’s breath hitched when he turned his head and Baekhyun was right there.

So close that he only had to lean forward and they could kissed.

The words were in his mouth, so close that he could almost taste them. He just had to say them.

Just three words.

All the air rushed out of his lungs when Baekhyun smiled his pretty boxy smile, his eyes soft and reached out, tucking a lock of displaced hair behind Jongdae’s ear before sitting up.

“God, my abs hurt. You suck,” he said, reaching for his chopsticks again, ignorant of the way Jongdae’s heart had practically stopped beating.

“I didn’t know you had abs,” Jongdae managed to quip and Baekhyun’s head whipped towards him, holding his chopsticks threateningly in the air.

Jongdae grinned back at him, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

He could wait.

Just a little longer.

**5.**

The knit sweater rather suited him, Jongdae thought as he turned in the mirror to face Yixing, who was seated on his bed, Junmyeon tap tapping away at his phone beside him.

He had texted Baekhyun earlier, saying that he had coupons to a new restaurant and Baekhyun had responded enthusiastically, saying that he could not wait.

That had thrown Jongdae into a panic, as he frantically rushed about his room, throwing all the clothes he owned out into a pile on the bed in a bid to find something nice to wear.

It was silly as this was Baekhyun, someone who had known him since they were eight but Jongdae had a confession to make that night and he fully intended to look good making it.

So he had enlisted Yixing’s help and Junmyeon happened to be over as well so he tagged along too, though he was more interested in his phone than actually helping Jongdae.

“You look amazing, Jongdae,” Yixing gushed, nudging Junmyeon hard enough that he finally looked up with a smile, “doesn’t he, Myeonnie?”

“Yes, you do,” Junmyeon confirmed, looking back down at his phone once more.

“Baekhyun’s wearing his white sweater and jeans so you can secretly match him,” Yixing crowed, reaching over to gently tug at the hem of Jongdae’s sweater, a sweet cornflower blue that he was almost positive came from Baekhyun’s wardobe.

“Thanks, hyung,” Jongdae said, sliding his phone into his pocket, brows furrowing when Junmyeon giggled, eyes still glued to his phone.

“What are you so bubbly over, Junmyeon hyung?” he asked, leaning over to have a look but Junmyeon pulled away, clicking his phone shut.

“Nothing,” he said, too quickly but he had a smile on his face as he straightened Jongdae’s sweater for him.

“You have a good time and text me tomorrow okay?”

“Not tonight?” Yixing looked surprised.

Jongdae was surprised too.

Junmyeon usually wanted all the gossip when they got home and he was a night owl along with Yixing.

“I- have a date tonight,” Junmyeon flushed, his cheeks pink as he scratched the back of his neck shyly, unable to meet both their eyes, “I don’t know what time I’ll be home.”

“Really?” Jongdae stared.

He was shocked.

Junmyeon was never the dating type, with how devoted he was to Yixing and judging from Yixing’s reaction, he did not know this either.

“You didn’t tell me, Myeonnie,” he said, his tone unreadable.

Jongdae glanced over and bit his lip.

Uh oh.

“I didn’t want to rub salt into your wound, Xing ah. Anyway, it’s just one date. I don’t know if I’ll like him at all,” Junmyeon said apologetically and Jongdae had to look away from the sadness that Yixing tried to unsuccessfully to conceal.

“I’m happy for you, Myeon,” he said, a forced smile curving on his lips.

Jongdae could not have been more relieved when his phone rang, Baekhyun’s number lighting up on the screen.

“Hi!” he said breathlessly, casting a glance outside the window.

It was beginning to snow, white flakes swirling down from the sky and a glance at the clock told him that he should get going if he wanted to be on time.

“Hey, I’m leaving now! I’ll see you at the restaurant, yeah?” Baekhyun chirped and Jongdae nodded, even though he could not see him.

“Yeah, see you!”

He slid his phone into his pocket, desperately trying to relieve the awkward tension that had filled the room.

“I need to go or I’ll be late.”

Yixing looked up, breaking into a slightly more genuine smile.

“Come on then. I’ll walk you there. Junmyeon’s going on his date, aren’t you?”

Junmyeon looked up, chewing his lip and nodded.

“Tell me how it goes, Dae and text me when you get home, Xing. The roads are getting slippery so walk carefully. Enjoy yourself, Jongdae!”

He slipped past them, patting Jongdae’s shoulder before disappearing into the night, huddled up in his coat.

Jongdae could hardly stand to see the look on Yixing’s face when Junmyeon left, his lips twisted unhappily.

If there was ever any doubt that Yixing felt something towards Junmyeon, there was no doubt now.

“Come on, Dae. Baekhyun’s waiting,” he said with forced cheeriness and Jongdae did not know what to say as they left, walking out into the snow to where he was supposed to meet Baekhyun.

“Will you be okay?” he could not help asking when they arrived, the warmth spilling out from the restaurant so tempting.

Yixing gave him a wobbly smile and nodded, patting his arm.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Jongdae’s heart leapt and all thoughts of Yixing and Junmyeon flew out of his head when he saw Baekhyun, seated in a tidy little booth, perusing the menu.

“Hi!”

Baekhyun looked up, smiling so wide when he saw him.

Jongdae slipped out of his winter coat, sliding into the seat with a smile.

Baekhyun looked so angelic in his white sweater and the soft lightning that he had to fight to urge to coo or kiss him. Whichever worked.

Their knees brushed against each other’s and he ducked his head, fight the blush that threatened to rise on his cheeks.

“It’s so cold outside,” he said and Baekhyun nodded.

“Shall we get soup to share then? Then separate main courses and we can split a dessert.”

Jongdae’s heart fluttered and he nodded, picking up his own menu.

“You look nice.”

The words slipped out before he could stop himself and Baekhyun grinned.

“You look nice too, Dae. But I think that’s my sweater.”

Jongdae blushed, flipping through his menu to conceal the fact that his heart felt as if it would jump out of his chest at any moment now.

They ordered and the soup came quickly, cream of mushroom and smelling absolutely divine.

“Did you know that Junmyeon hyung scored himself a date?” Jongdae asked and Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

  
“Oh no. Poor Yixing hyung,” he said sadly and Jongdae nodded, stirring up the soup restlessly.

“I told Junmyeon hyung to grow a pair and just ask him out already, but he said that Yixing wasn’t ready,” Jongdae commented and Baekhyun shook his head.

“I told him to either get over him or ask him out. I didn’t know he would really try to get over him.”

The main courses came and went and the ball of anxiety in Jongdae’s belly only grewing larger as time went on and the servers brought out the dessert, a luscious brownie with vanilla ice cream and strawberry syrup.

“Baek,” he leaned across the table when Baekhyun picked up the fork, “I have to tell you something-.”

There was a loud click and the restaurant plunged into darkness at the very moment Baekhyun looked up at him, eyes wide and almost hopeful?

A candle was lit and they both turned to see a man down on bended knee and a girl staring, wide eyed, tears already gathering in the corners of her eyes.

Jongdae cursed the universe for its absolutely ridiculous timing as the man spelled out his proposal and the girl squealed and said yes. The entire restaurant clapped as the lights came back on.

“You were saying?” Baekhyun said, nudging him and Jongdae shook his head.

The moment was broken and his courage was a little butterfly flying too close to a flame.

**+1**

“Junmyeon hyung, really I can’t!” Jongdae scowled as Junmyeon pushed him into the house, right past the Christmas tree loaded with presents and into the kitchen, where Baekhyun was standing beside Yixing, helping to steam the mandu.

Yixing looked up from his stir fry with a faint smile and Junmyeon vanished before he could say a word.

The tension between the two of them had been the absolute worst.

Ever since Junmyeon went home the following morning, Jongdae was positive the twohad not spoken properly, save for planning the Christmas party.

He needed more booze than he currently had in his system to deal with both of them and Baekhyun’s too wonderful self.

“I’ll leave the two of you alone,” Yixing said quietly, turning off the stove.

Baekhyun looked over curiously, his lips curling into a grin when he saw Jongdae dressed in that stupid reindeer sweater that he had brought over, insisting that he wore it to Junmyeon’s Christmas sweater themed party.

“It looks good on you!” he said, abandoning his post to examine Jongdae as Yixing slipped out of the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

“Well-,” Jongdae started, flustered.

His eyes caught on something hanging from the ceiling and he wanted to scream.

Junmyeon was a hypocritical bastard and he was so going to skin him alive after this.

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked, taking a step closer, the smile on his lips never dimming as if he knew exactly what he was doing to Jongdae with his proximity.

Jongdae swallowed, doing his best not to look in the direction of the stupid thing hanging above the both of them.

“Is it… mistletoe?”

All the breath rushed out of him when Baekhyun took one more step closer and pressed their lips together, his hands resting on Jongdae’s waist.

Jongdae let out a completely undignified squawk before he kissed back, warmth spreading through his entire body when he felt Baekhyun laugh silently against his lips.

“What the hell,” he breathed when they pulled apart, “I’ve been planning to ask you out for ages but you beat me to it.”

Baekhyun laughed, tugging him in for another kiss, one hand fisted in his sweater.

“I know about your attempts,” he said fondly, “Yixing hyung told me about them. I was just waiting to see when you would do it.”

“And I didn’t end up doing it either,” Jongdae muttered, pouting.

Baekhyun kissed him again, tucking a strand of loose hair behind his ear with a playful smile.

“Well, it hardly matters. But you can ask now then.”

“How generous of you,” Jongdae snorted, even as his smile spread over his face.

“Byun Baekhyun.”

He pulled Baekhyun closer, smiling at the stupid reindeer that Baekhyun had on his sweater that matched his own.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”


End file.
